poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey
Connor Lacey is the founder and leader of The Irelanders and the main protagonist of The Irelanders' Adventures Series. Bio When Connor was a ordinary boy from Ireland, he lived a happy life. = Appearance He looks like a boy with a t-shirt with a jumper and blue trousers. Personality His personality is like himself. He find some things funny, Relationships Mai Lacey Twilight Sparkle Raven Queen Friendships Connor (Thomas & Friends) Paxton Discord Francisco De La Cruz Connor is best friends with Francisco after Ryan made De La Cruz won the tornament. Will Vandom Trivia *Connor Lacey will first meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers (2017). *Connor Lacey will gain the power of the Ultimatrix in Connor Lacey meets Ben 10. *Connor Lacey meet Twilight Sparkle in The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Connor Lacey is also known as Ireland Rebel X. *Connor Lacey will have a Miraculous in Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. *Connor Lacey will have a Kyber Saber in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Star Wars (Full Saga). *Connor Lacey has become an Avenger in Connor Lacey meets The Avengers. *Connor Lacey also have a train counterpart on his team from Thomas & Friends. *Connor Lacey is the Red Realm Force Ranger in Power Rangers Realm Force. *Connor Lacey has a Miraculous hero self called Hawk Con. *Connor Lacey has a Bakugan named Leonidas (Bakugan). *He also has a female counterpart called Conaria Lacey. *Connor Lacey has a Ever After High name called Connor Queen. *Connor will gain his Lolirock powers in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Connor Lacey is also in love with Twilight Sparkle, despite that she's a pony and he's a human. *He is also known as Irelander X. *Connor is the brother of Clover Lacey, Aiden Ryan, Orla Ryan/Lacey and Oisin Ryan. *He is the cousin of David Brennan. *Connor has an evil version of him named Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder and an evil clone named Mean Connor Lacey. *He is known as the Super Hero High student Batboy. *He have his Nobody, Ronnocx Lacey. *Connor like to call Twilight nicknames like "Twiley-wiley" and "Twiley-kins". *Connor have an akumatized alter ego named Conflekta. *In some projects made by Ryantransformer017, Connor Lacey is the lover of Raven Queen. *Since Ryan F-Freeman saved Sean Ryan and his kids in the past, Connor has a kind personality to him. * Gallery Connor Lacey and his train counterpart.JPG|Connor Lacey and his train counterpart Ultimatrix.png|Connor Lacey's Ultimatrix 7FF55.png|Connor Lacey as Four Arms Armoured_fourarms (1).png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Four Arms OmniverseGreyMatter.png|Connor Lacey as Grey Matter UG.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Grey Matter CanKeep104.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Posegrade.png|Connor Lacey as Upgrade Ult.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Upgrade Ghostfreak_OV.png|Connor Lacey as Ghostfreak Ultimate_Ghostfreak_Noah_10.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ghostfreak Heatblast_omniverse_official.png|Connor Lacey as Heatblast Armoured_heatblast.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Ben10omni wildmutt 174x252.png|Connor Lacey as Wildmutt PN775IM_(433).png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Wildmutt Stinkfly - Ben 10 Omniverse.png|Connor Lacey as Stinkfly Ultimate stinkfly by patchman-d3eiba7.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Stinkfly Enhanced_Stinkfly_temp.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly Diamondhead oficial.png|Connor Lacey as Diamondhead New diamondhead toy.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead XLR8 OV2.png|Connor Lacey as XLR8 Ultimate xlr8 by insanedude24-d9q75dr.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate XLR8 Enhanced_XLR8.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced XLR8 Ripjaws ov official.png|Connor Lacey as Ripjaws Ultimate_Ripjaws_JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ripjaws 1527254944420.png|Connor Lacey as Claw Cracker tenten__heroic_hunter_by_insanedude24-d9kkc6c.jpg|Connor Lacey as TenTen Gymosis.png|Connor Lacey as Gymosis Picture.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Gymosis Overflow_re.png|Connor Lacey as Overflow OE_Overflow_Character.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Overflow Gax2.png|Connor Lacey as Gax Cannonbolt omniverse poise.png|Connor Lacey as Cannonbolt UltimateCannonbolt.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Cannonbolt Enhanced_Cannonbolt_temp.png|Connor Lacey as Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt shock roch.png|Connor Lacey as Shock Rock OmniverseWildvine.png|Connor Lacey as Wildvine New wildvine.png|Connor Lacey as Enhanced Wildvine Blitzwolfer official.png|Connor Lacey as Blitzwolfer Ultimate blitzwolfer by insanedude24-d8zlh5i.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Blitzwolfer Ben-10-omniverse-ben-snare-oh.png|Connor Lacey as Snare-oh Ultimate snare oh by artmachband196-d8t65e2.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Snare-oh OmniverseFrankenstrike.png|Connor Lacey as Frankenstrike Upchuck tabber.png|Connor Lacey as Upchuck Ultimate upchuck by artmachband196-d8t65nb.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Upchuck crocduster__digital__by_insanedude24-dazxx62.png|Connor Lacey as Crocduster Arctiguana official.png|Connor Lacey as Arctiguana Ultimate artic.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Arctiguana Spitter os.png|Connor Lacey as Spitter Buzzshock_official.png|Connor Lacey as Buzzshock Ditto 16 year old.png|Connor Lacey as Ditto UltimateDitto2.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ditto Detrovite dna sample 12.png|Connor Lacey as Groundpound Grey_Meteor.png|Connor Lacey as Grey Meteor ventrilosquid_by_insanedude24-d93nwjx.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ventrilosquid Bengluto.png|Connor Lacey as Congluto Way Big OV Artwork.png|Connor Lacey as Way Big Ultimate way big.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Way Big OmniverseEyeGuy.png|Connor Lacey as Eye Guy Ben eon beon time pun by insanedude24-d9lflv0.jpg|Connor Lacey as Eon Swampfire_uaf_official.png|Connor Lacey as Swampfire Alien-gallery ultimate swampfire.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Swampfire Big_chill_render.png|Connor Lacey as Big Chill Ultimate Big Chill Official Artwork (2).png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Big Chill Echo_Echo.png|Connor Lacey as Echo Echo Ultimate EchoEcho.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Echo Echo Humungousaur_uaf_render.png|Connor Lacey as Humongosaur Ultimate humungousaur ben.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Humongosaur Spidermonkey.png|Connor Lacey as Spidermonkey Ult._spidermonkey.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Spidermonkey Brainstorm.png|Connor Lacey as Brainstorm Jetray.png|Connor Lacey as Jetray Chromastone.png|Connor Lacey as Chromastone Ultimate_Chromastone_by_Ahmad15.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Chromastone Goop.png|Connor Lacey as Goop AlienX.png|Connor Lacey as Alien X DNBen (2).png|Connor Lacey as DNConnor Mootsm.png|Connor Lacey as Omnibreed Splinterswipe by insanedude24-d9lv718.jpg|Connor Lacey as Splinterswipe Granodite JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Granodite Gold Digger Normal.jpg|Connor Lacey as Gold Digger Lodestar_UAF_Action_Pose.png|Connor Lacey as Lodestar Psyhitmo by artmachband196-dc1jvhz.jpg|Connor Lacey as Psyhitmo Rath_1.png|Connor Lacey as Rath Ultimate rath ben s colors by mastvid-d82fkes.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Rath Rockspose.png|Connor Lacey as Rocks SquidstrictorPose.png|Connor Lacey as Squidstrictor Nanomech Ultimate Alien.png|Connor Lacey as Nanomech Ssslither_-JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Ssslither Malem JSX.png|Connor Lacey as Malem Decagon vreedle by supersketch1220-d85nqcy.jpg|Connor Lacey as Decagon Vreedle IMG 20170929 185405.jpg|Connor Lacey as Beta Nanite. Waterguy.png|Connor Lacey as Water Hazard ben_10_ultimate_water_hazard_by_artmachband196-d9srhct.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Water Hazard Terraspin 1.png|Connor Lacey as Terraspin Nrg official.png|Connor Lacey as NRG ActionArmodrillo.png|Connor Lacey as Armadrillo AmpFibian.png|Connor Lacey as AmpFibian IMG 20170929 185434.jpg|Connor Lacey as Computron. ChamAlien.png|Connor Lacey as ChamAlien AKtR (158).png|Connor Lacey as Fasttrack Clockwork.png|Connor Lacey as Clockwork UAeatlepose.png|Connor Lacey as Eatle Jury Rigg.png|Connor Lacey as Jury Rigg ShocksquatchAlien.png|Connor Lacey as Shocksquash Inspector Gadget Ryder 10.png|Connor Lacey as Inspector Gadget Diagoneir.png|Connor Lacey as Diagoneir Feedback Alien.jpg|Connor Lacey as Feedback ultimate_feedback__request_by_insanedude24-daqga0b.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Feedback Furfighter by insanedude24-daa6w98.png|Connor Lacey as Furfighter Bloxx.png|Connor Lacey as Bloxx Slugspectra.png|Connor Lacey as Chrome Dome Sprocket fist by insanedude24-d9l8te0.jpg|Connor Lacey as Sprocket Fist Grav.png|Connor Lacey as Gravattack Ultimate gravattack by derp99999-d6vg7bo.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Gravattack Tno khyber alien.png|Connor Lacey as Green Skull Crashhopper official render.png|Connor Lacey as Crashhopper Rockready by insanedude24-d9lvcmc.jpg|Connor Lacey as Rocksteady Elaskimo Ryder 10.png|Connor Lacey as Elaskimo 1527254786293.png|Connor Lacey as Tough Tusk Ben 10 Omniverse- Walkatrout.png|Connor Lacey as Walkatrout Pesky dust.png|Connor Lacey as Pesky Dust BP (429).png|Connor Lacey as Mole-Stache N50b95ce2907ab large-1-.jpg|Connor Lacey as The Worst Kicken Hawk Omniverse official.png|Connor Lacey as Kickin Hawk 1527255006387.png|Connor Lacey as Whirl Hog 1527254867576.png|Connor Lacey as CrossStitch Ball weevil omniverse official.png|Connor Lacey as Ball Weevil Astrodactyl omniverse.png|Connor Lacey as Astrodactyl OmniverseAtomix.png|Connor Lacey as Atomix Ultimate atomix by insanedude24-dag0qsl.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Atomix Toepick art.png|Connor Lacey as Toepick Bullfragov.png|Connor Lacey as Bullfrag Gutrot official.png|Connor Lacey as Gutrot Whampire.png|Connor Lacey as Whampire 1507136833857.png|Connor Lacey as Ottonnor 1507828408317.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Ottonnor Parasite by insanedude24-d9ssb5y.jpg|Connor Lacey as Parasite emerald_by_insanedude24-db089lf.png|Connor Lacey as Emerald Invader ten.png|Connor Lacey as Invader Ten Ccdffe7190d6941d272e489117c6f11a-d9jz0s5.png|Connor Lacey as Liquidator I am treent by luki12024-d8jq22r.png|Connor Lacey as I Am Treent D5bf5083d206e90118abe43ed671b04d-d8fuoch.png|Connor Lacey as Portaler Phobos request for fanficwriter1 by insanedude24-d9zztbz.jpg|Connor Lacey as Phobos 1508521424116.png|Connor Lacey as Cutrom Shredder 1508522031365.jpg|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Cutrom Shredder 1508530539370.png|Connor Lacey as Cycon Shredder Shellhead.png|Connor Lacey as Shellhead Ultimate Shellhead.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Shellhead 1508355628483.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimon. 1510172947916.jpg|Connor Lacey as Cubennor 1510173094120.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Cubennor 1510173206785.png|Connor Lacey as Kilocon 1510173416284.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Kilocon 1508531436312.png|Connor Lacey as Kryptotyke 1508266203555.png|Connor Lacey as Turbotron IMG 20171018 220126.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Turbotron 1527442017817.jpg|Connor Lacey as Makoninor IMG 20180527 183015.png|Connor Lacey as Ultimate Makoninor IMG 20181121 152301.jpg|Kantomon IMG 20181127 153525.jpg|Kantinnomon (Kantomon's champion form) 1543332986288.png|Kanjohtomon (Kantomon's 2nd champion form) 1543333027002.png|Kanjohtamon (Kantomon's 2nd Ultimate form) 1543247931160.png|Ultimate Moth Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle as love interests.JPG|Connor Lacey and his true love, Twilight Sparkle 1543421971940-1236290960.jpg IMG 20181129 172053.jpg IMG 20181129 221220.jpg IMG 20181205 152620.jpg IMG 20181206 162602.jpg IMG 20181212 161052.jpg IMG 20181212 161037.jpg CBD95738-8FC0-4B65-9652-93EDAF17AF50.jpeg|Connor Lacey in his Lolirock form Connor Lacey and his good friend, Henry.JPG|Connor Lacey and his good friend, Henry Thomas. Gordon and Connor Lacey's alliance.jpg|Connor Lacey, Thomas and Gordon's alliance Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Connor Lacey Category:Original characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Bond Protectors Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Irelanders Category:Leaders Category:Bond Creators Category:Duelists Category:Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Time Travellers Category:Cousins Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Saver Category:Brothers Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:OC characters Category:In love heroes Category:Team founders Category:Child Saver Category:Life Savers Category:Riders Category:Resurrected Heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Autobots Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Kind Characters Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:Funny characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Lightsabermen Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies